Naruto-Fanon Central Wiki:Kekkei Genkai Policy
This policy deals with the use of canon kekkei genkai and the creation as well as the use of fanon Kekkei genkai in order to prevent overuse and abuse of this rare type jutsu. Please note that this policy is currently under construction, ask an admin if you have any questions, concerns or wish to know how finished this policy is. Overview :''Note: This policy was originally written in first-person by SageOfDespair however, it has been rewritten by ''Boredfan1 to be more fair to users. Due to the abuse of Kekkei Genkai, that being most people give many, if not most or all their characters bloodline limits to make them more powerful and far too many techniques for it, characters are now limited to fifteen bloodline limit techniques however, certain characters who are considered better than average or very good may have that limit increased but this is a rare accruance due to the majority of said characters being not very good. If you're character has been selected as one of the few, then a message will be placed on you're wall about it, telling you why and how many more techniques you can add however, this will never be done over chat and characters found to be overpowered since the addition of these granted extra kekkei genkai techniques will have their kekkei genkai limit reduced depending on the severity of the abuse. All character will not be grandfathered in and will now have to limit their kekkei genkai techniques. Wood Release So, in order to get this very rare advanced nature, a character must first be a Senju who will be awarded it if deemed to be very well done or the character must steal DNA from a character with Wood Release and implant it within themselves. But to prevent everyone from trying to steal from a character with this exceptionally rare kekkei genkai, users must first apply to have their characters implant the DNA into themselves however, a majority of applying characters will be refused as they, and the Senju must considered very well done in order to get it. Senju characters choosen for this will have a message left by the admin encharge of this policy on their owner's message wall however, no techniques by Hashirama may be used unless the character in the off chance got their hands on DNA from a character who inherited in one way or another 's cells. These characters can be taught by Yamato so there is a possibility of learning his techniques however, as stated above, he can't teach you Hashirama's techniques but, in order to be mentored by this canon character, the user must apply for it on the admin encharge of this policy's wall. Ice Release As explained in the series during the Land of Waves arc, at one time, clans such as the Yuki Clan were being killed off for having a Kekkei Genkai due to people's fear of those powers so they, like others hide their lineage and swore never to use their kekkei genkai again however, since it has been decades since then, some though not all may be comfortable with exposing that they have this rare advanced nature but, as it is easily abused, users must ask the Boredfan1 if they wish to make a character with Ice Release.